<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Голос народу by hanna_solo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383029">Голос народу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_solo/pseuds/hanna_solo'>hanna_solo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_solo/pseuds/hanna_solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Політичне ток-шоу в Далекій-далекій галактиці. Написано по мотивам книги "Капкан "Крайтос".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Голос народу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Після випуску новин почалося політичне ток-шоу, де обговорювали найбільш актуальну тему: трибунал.<br/>
-	Я скажу не як політик, а як простий громадянин. Якби моя воля, то цього хаттового сина повісили б прилюдно, біля Сенату, щоб усі бачили. Розстріл – це для нього завелика честь, – сказав один із запрошених, немолодий облізлий сенатор-ботан.<br/>
-	Ще суд не закінчився і вироку не було, а ви вже хочете вішати, – відповів рогатий забрак-політолог. – Чим ви після цього кращі за Вейдера? І взагалі, хіба це нормально, коли героїв Повстання судять, а ніхто з колишніх імперських моффів ще не сидить?<br/>
-	Дуже ви розумні! Не дай Сила, підчепите крайтос, тоді я на вас подивлюся.<br/>
Ще один сенатор, худий неймодіанець, весь час мовчав, аж поки ведуча не звернулася персонально до нього:<br/>
-	А ви що думаєте з цього приводу?<br/>
-	Мені тут сказати нічого, нехай суд вирішує. Але я хотів би донести до наших шановних глядачів, що не можна бездумно все руйнувати. Взяли і повалили у столиці пам’ятник Імператору Палпатіну. Навіщо? Він мав художню цінність, його створив відомий скульптор. Можна ж було перенести кудись – наприклад, у той же Музей імперської окупації. А ви побили, потрощили…<br/>
-	Але ж Палпатін був диктатором. Він знищив мільярди живих істот!<br/>
-	А пам’ятник тут причому? Це витвір мистецтва. Це наша історія, яку не можна забувати. Три роки пройшло, а у мене досі душа болить…<br/>
Ботан не витримав:<br/>
-	Ми суд обговорюємо, чи якусь лабуду?<br/>
Ведуча поспішно оголосила рубрику "Голос народу".<br/>
-	Наш кореспондент проводить опитування на вулицях Корусанта і зараз ми почуємо, що думають прості жителі планети.<br/>
На екрані з'явився кореспондент з мікрофоном. Він зупиняв перехожих і запитував їхню думку щодо суду над зрадником.<br/>
-	Порвав би це падло голими руками! – сказав лисий чоловік.<br/>
-	Мон Мотму треба судити. Такого бардака при Імператорі не було. (Немолодий муун).<br/>
-	До сраки мені ваш зрадник! Нехай краще ціни знизять, бо простий народ повиздихає. (Стара віфідка).<br/>
-	Я митець. Політикою не цікавлюся. (Біт-музикант).<br/>
-	У сина в кімнаті висів портрет Антіллеса. Я його викинула на всякий випадок. (Жінка з дитиною).<br/>
-	А що він хотів зробити? Якщо Сенат підірвати, то я підтримую. Не пенсія, а подачка! (Дурос-пенсіонер).<br/>
-	А чому Кінман Доріана досі не сидить? Відкупився? (Зелена тві’лечка).<br/>
-	На Кореллії тарифи в три рази нижчі, як на Корусанті. Я розумію, що столиця, але ж совість треба мати! (Немолодий деваронець).<br/>
Останнім опитаним був жовтоокий наркоман-аркона, який послав кореспондента хатту в очко.<br/>
-	Це була рубрика "Голос народу", – сказала ведуча. – Після реклами продовжимо обговорювати актуальні на сьогодні питання. Не перемикайте.<br/>
-	Продовжуйте без мене. Дістали зі своєю політикою, ранати лишайні! – пробурчав бармен Вухер і перемкнув на чергову серію голодрами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>